The Cave
by Dante1444
Summary: Sesshomaru's got a problem but he manages to find a very unique way to solve it. Yaoi, bond, m/m and all that wonderful goodness. Edit completed, enjoy!


Disclaimer: I didn't invent these people

Disclaimer: I didn't invent these people.

Disclaimer: I didn't invent these people.

Update There isn't much of a change to the story; just a few sentences here and there. The update is mostly grammatical. A big thanks to Seventhdeadlysin for checking things over!

Request I still can't access my reviews from The Choices We Make. Can anyone else? If so, could you maybe copy and paste maybe the last 10 and put them in the review for this story? Thanks

Ok, the last story I wrote took forever for me to finish (and I'm still getting requests to add more

to it) so now I'm going to practice doing a one-shot. Just want to see if I can actually write a

short story.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

THE CAVE

What a bother.

These words were the ending result every time his mind made the realization. He was in heat.

_To think that even I, Sesshomaru, must fall victim to baser instincts. The overwhelming need to seek out a partner for no greater purpose than to achieve a physical release.  
_  
It was an evolutionary urge left over from an age when such things were necessary. Nearly every 100 years, a demon would feel the burning desire to breed; a yearning which would only get worse until sated.

Of course, any demon could simply "handle" this problem alone, but such acts were beneath that of a demon-lord. Such self-pleasuring were for lesser beings; those too weak to control their own bodies, much less their destinies. And yet the thought of taking some random youkai was equally distasteful.

But then any demon truly worthy of the Western Lord would either demand some long-term manner of bonding or simply did not exist.

_'What a bother_,' Sesshomaru concluded yet again.

Then, a sudden change in the wind brought a familiar scent to his nose. A scent similar to his own, and yet he had trained himself to immediately find it disgusting. His dear half-brother, Inuyasha, was nearby.

His sensitive nose told Sesshomaru a great deal of his brother's current situation (not that he actually cared). First, it appeared that the bastard was alone. The ningen and the youkai who followed him around were absent. Second, the fool was bounding recklessly through the forest, as if heading to a rendezvous with an enemy or a lover….

A lover….

From somewhere in the deepest, darkest part of his mind, a plan began to form. A way to end his heat without sullying himself or making any unwanted attachments. All he needed was his little brother's assistance…willing or otherwise.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"You fucking WOLF!" Yelled Inuyasha as he charged after Kouga, the wolf prince. "Stop runnin' away and face me!"

"Who's running, mutt!?" Replied the ookami. "I just want to pick up some speed so it really hurts when I kick your ass!"

Inuyasha just grunted and sped after his rival. Kouga had really done it this time. Because of him, Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten into the mother of all fights, ending with her going down the well and back her world.

With Sango, Miroku, and the others heading back to the village, the Inu challenged the wolf on the spot.

"Meet me deep in the forest at mid-day and we'll finish this!" He had said, and Kouga accepted.

Inuyasha wasn't going to kill the fleabag, probably, but a beating; hell yeah! Kouga needed to see just what he could do if pushed too far.

"I've said it all along. Kagome needs a real man." Yelled the wolf-demon, spinning quickly and kicking a leg out; hoping to connect with the hanyou's head.

"And I told you to keep your paws off her!" Answered the Inu who managed not only to leap over the incoming kick, but to give the leg a good slash as well.

The two warriors continued to battle, unaware that an uninvited third part had entered the area.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_'Pathetic_,' thought Sesshomaru as he watched the two rivals tear into each other. So focused on hurting each other, they had completely failed to notice a clearly superior threat at their backs.

Reaching into his kimono, the daiyoukai removed a small bamboo dart. Inspecting the diminutive weapon, he placed just enough of his poisons into the tip to render his brother unconscious for a few hours.

Looking back at the dueling pair, he saw the wolf skidding across the ground after receiving a vicious punch to his chest. Inuyasha immediately took the advantage and leapt onto his opponent; ready to strike the victory blow.

With a simple flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru propelled the dart right to his intended target; Inuyasha's neck. The effect was almost instantaneous.

"Heyyyy…What the helllllll…" the hanyou managed to mutter before collapsing on top of Kouga.

Stepping out from the trees, the demon-lord moved to collect his prize just as the wounded ookami rolled the sleeping Inu off his body.

"Damn it! Who told you to interfere?!" The alpha male rudely asked as he staggered to his feet. "I didn't need your help! I was just getting warmed up."

Sesshomaru gave Kouga an expressionless look. He had long ago accepted that his half-brother had inherited their father's perverse preference for humans. But a full-wolf demon (a royal one if his senses were accurate) desiring to mate a human? Ookami saw mortals as food, not potential mates.

By all rights, Sesshomaru should end this miserable fool's life now and save his father the embarrassment.

In a flash, the Inu-demon grabbed the wolf by his neck and held him high in the air. One quick movement was all that would be needed to finish this. But the daiyoukai hesitated, for a new plan had entered his mind. It would be a challenge to be sure, but well worth the results…at least in the short run.

With a strike to his temple, Kouga's limp body fell onto Inuyasha's.

Taking hold of his brother's leg and grasping the ookami's tail, Sesshomaru dragged his two unwilling participants deeper into the forest.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Something was wrong.

That was the first realization to float through Inuyasha's groggy brain as he slowly woke up. The second was the fact that he was currently lying facedown on the ground.

Shaking his head as he rose to his knees, he tried to remember what had happened.

The white-haired hanyou had been fighting that scrawny, good-for-nothing wolf…and winning…then…He had been attack from behind.

Instantly Inuyasha jumped to his feet and made a grab for Tetsusaiga only to find it missing. To his greater horror, everything was missing. His sword, his clothes and (even more surprising) the beads of subjugation no longer hung around his neck. In its place was some kind of tight-fitting, metal band, and just like the beads, he was unable to remove it.

_Great. Traded one collar for another one_

Looking around, the Inu took stock of his surroundings. He was in a cave, that much was obvious.

Several torches were lit, providing light and some warmth. Who the hell had broug-

"Finally awake, dear brother."

Spinning around almost too quickly, Inuyasha readied his claws and, despite being naked, tried to look menacing.

"Sesshomaru! What's goin' on?! Where the hell are my clothes?" The hanyou looked at his sibling; who aside from his hakama was just as devoid of clothing as he was.

"My my, so full of questions." Observed the demon-lord; leaning back on some of the furs that were scattered around the cave. "Are you always this curious?"

Inuyasha refused to get drawn into one of brother's little word games. Baring his fangs and cracking his knuckles, he asked in a clear and angry voice,

"Where…is…my…STUFF!?"

Not looking the least bit threatened, the daiyoukai simply tilted his head toward the caves entrance.

From the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw the red fabric of his robe glowing in the sunlight. And wrapped under the cloth, the hilt of Tetsusaiga stood proudly; as if waiting for its master's hand.

The hanyou glanced back at Sesshomaru. The full demon hadn't moved; still relaxed and wearing a kind of amused expression on his damned flawless face.

_'If I can just get to my sword…_' thought the half-Inu. It would be difficult; his brother's speed was unmatched, but Inuyasha was sure he could get to the Tetsusaiga before Sesshomaru could catch him.

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha tensed his muscles and sprinted toward the entrance, his arm stretched out to grab the weapon. He was going to make it. He was going to make….

A flash of light suddenly appeared in front of him and a sharp pain coursed through his body.

Inuyasha found himself sailing through the air and landing in a heap at his brother's feet.

"The collar will prevent you from leaving this cave," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

"Smug, egotistical, heartless, backstabbing, BASTARD!" Shouted the hanyou as he picked himself up.

"What do you want from me you…you…hentai!"

"Ah dear brother, your language is as colorful as it is primitive. If you wished to know your reason for being here, you need only ask." Sitting up a little straighter, the full-youkai wanted a perfect view of his brother's face.

"I am in need of…physical release. You are going to assist me…"

The hanyou's already pale features seemed to lose their remaining color. He slowly backed away from his brother, trying to put some distance between them.

"You try touching me and I'll make sure that you'll never have another 'physical release' again!"

Sesshomaru laughed. He didn't smile, but he laughed at his brother's words. "I would not dirty myself by laying a hand on you, Inuyasha. I will take my pleasure from your performance…and that of your lover."

"My lov-Kagome!" For the first time that day, the hanyou was actually scared. How had she been caught? Whirling around to follow his brother's gaze, he discovered a body bound to the cave wall.

"K…K…Kouga?!" Inuyasha yelled, unable to keep the shock from his voice. The wolf's wrists, legs, and neck were shackled by chains, restricting his movements and forcing him to remain on his back. His headband was now being used as a gag. He was silent but his eyes were sending messages of murder toward Sesshomaru.

"You didn't honestly believe that I would enjoy watching you mate some human girl, did you, little brother? No, this ookami will be your lover until I am satisfied." For a brief moment the lord smiled. "You should be grateful, Inuyasha. Had I not found the two of you together, it would be you in those chains. You may now begin. Start by removing the wolf's clothing."

What came next was the longest stream of insults and threats that Sesshomaru had ever heard. Of all the skills his brother could have developed, impertinence toward others just had to be one of them.

The gagged wolf even tried to make his feelings known. Robbed of speech, the fool resorted to growling, muttering…and drooling.

"This won't do." The daiyoukai said with a sigh, and raising his arm unleashed his whip of light, first slashing at this brother until he stopped talking, and then turning his attention to the wolf.

For all his bluster, Kouga just didn't have the resilience the Inu brothers shared. Each strike of the whip caused him to scream through the gag in his mouth. He thought it would kill him until a body jumped in front of him.

"Stop! Stop it!" Inuyasha shouted. "He's defenseless. He can't do anything to you!"

Sesshomaru lowered his arm upon hearing his brother's words. And then he smiled. He actually smiled.

The Inu demon had believed that he would have to break these two in order to get them to perform, But Inuyasha, rushing to his rival's aid, changed everything. This was going to be easy.

"Remove the wolf's clothing." He ordered again.

"Bastard!" Was Inuyasha's response. "Let us go…"

The hanyou pulled his arms up to protect himself as the energy whip darted toward him. This time, however, it easily snaked around his body and once more repeatedly struck Kouga.

"What's the matter with you? Stop!" The hanyou moved to try and grab the whip before it withdrew again.

"For every act of defiance, Inuyasha, it will be your lover who pays for it. You shall decide his fate. Pain and death from me, or pleasure from you. Now remove his clothing."

For a moment, it looked as though the dog-eared hanyou was going to attack, but slowly he turned and moved toward the wolf.

Kouga, not wanted to just surrender to the inevitable, strained against the chains with all his strength, but they refused to give, even a little. The poor ookami was forced to lay there while his rival stripped him.

The remnants of his arm and leg furs were the first to go, followed by his armor and shoulder pads. Finally all that was left was the wolf's pelt. Inuyasha hesitated upon reaching this point.

"Don't stop now. You will soon become more familiar with your lover's body than any other being in this world."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He'd give anything to make Sesshomaru stop calling this fleabag his 'lover'. Using both his hands, the hanyou pulled the furry wrap away from the wolf, leaving him naked.

"Ah good." Sesshomaru commented, inspecting Kouga's toned body. "He is of….adequate size; I had heard rumors. And he is not unattractive either." He added teasingly. Kouga could only growl in reply.

"Brother, kindly place those 'clothes' outside of the cave."

Inuyasha didn't bother to object. He picked up the furs and armor and threw them into the sunlight.

"Good boy," said the daiyoukai, much to his brother's annoyance. "I don't know about you, my brother, but I find an ookami's scent even more offensive than yours. Remove it."

"And how am I supposed to do that, baka?" replied a rebellious Inuyasha.

"With your body, of course. Rub the offending smell away with your body."

"What?! Fuck you! No way!" Inuyasha stood up only to watch in horror as Kouga received another lashing.

Only a couple of strikes this time, but without his armor, the pain was even worse.

"Continue to fight me, and the wolf will expire and ruin everything," the youkai lord stated as he lowered his arm.

With great reluctance, Inuyasha returned to the ookami-demon. Placing his hands on Kouga's face, the hanyou began to rub it vigorously.

"Hanyou," Sesshomaru said with a sigh. "Be gentle to your love. Treat him as you would that female that follows you around. Go on then, lay upon him."

Slowly, Inuyasha pressed his body onto Kouga's. Sliding between the wolf's legs, they both pretended not to notice the other's shudder when their cocks met.

"That's it brother. Use your hands. Feel those muscular arms…Move to his chest now and pinch his nipples…did you hear that Inuyasha? He liked that."

Inuyasha had his face buried in Kouga's neck, trying to hide his humiliation. Doing his brother's bidding…Moving his hands lower, between their stomachs. He paused when he realized what he would be touching next.

"Continue," his brother simply said.

Kouga closed his eyes and tried to ignore the hands moving over his dick and balls. He failed. It wasn't long before his body began to respond.

"That's right, Inuyasha. Now go between his legs…further!" Commanded the Inu-lord.

Moving his hands past the wolf's sacs at his brother's urging, he slid between the two firm cheeks to part them. Kouga's breath hitched when the cool air of the cave hit him and he clenched his muscles as clawed fingers danced over his tight hole. The mutt was too good at this.

As Inuyasha squeezed the two buttocks, he lifted his body from Kouga's so he could quickly drag his hands from the top of the wolf's neck to his thighs.

With his legs on either side of the hanyou and his hands bound above his head, the humiliated wolf could do nothing to cover his arousal. At least Inuyasha had the decency to look away.

"Look at your lover, dear brother. See what you have done to him."

The hanyou looked but he didn't need to. He had felt the ookami's cock swell and slide up along his stomach.

"Look at how much he enjoyed your touch. Perhaps this has always been a secret fantasy of his. Could it be that it is you he has been chasing all this time? Could it be that it is your name he cries out as he sleeps?"

Sesshomaru paused briefly to sniff the air. "Inuyasha, can you not do something as simple as cover a scent? I still smell far too much wolf; you're going to have to bathe him…"

The Inu-lord paused long enough for his brother to adopt a confused expression on his face. "…With your tongue."

Immediately, the hanyou scrambled out from between the wolf's legs.

"Forget that you perv. I have had enou-".

The rest of the hanyou's rant was drowned out by Kouga's muffled screams. Sesshomaru's energy whip struck him over and over. Razor thin breaks in his skin began to bleed, more appearing with each hit.

"If you wish me to stop, Inuyasha, then return to your place. I grow tired of your attempts to ruin my entertainment."

Inuyasha, unable to endure the torment before him, swiftly took his position over the wolf and briefly ran his tongue across Kouga's chest.

True to his word, the daiyoukai ceased his attack and said, "Continue."

Inuyasha slid his mouth over the alpha-wolf's sweaty, wounded chest and then headed north. He lapped at Kouga's throat, chin and then over his forehead and ears; he even got his nose. The white-haired Inu didn't want to admit it, but the fleabag tasted pretty good, and the hanyou's body was definitely responding to all the skin-on-skin contact.

As he traveled back down the wolf's chest, Inuyasha made long strokes over the tanned skin. Eventually he came face to face with the swollen head of Kouga's cock. He hesitated for a moment, but didn't bother to voice a protest. Taking a deep breath, he ran his wet tongue along the underside, starting at the base and ending at the tip.

"He liked that Inuyasha. Do it again, and this time take the head into your mouth and swirl your tongue around…get it nice and wet. Don't stop until he begins to drip."

Sesshomaru watch as Inuyasha complied. He was truly enjoying himself now. His two performers were no longer opposing his every command. They were finding gratification in each others company, and best of all, they were submitting to the daiyoukai's will.

Reaching down, the Inu-youkai undid the ties of his hakama and allowed his engorged organ to spring free.

"Are those his fluids I smell, dear brother? Does he taste good?"

Inuyasha didn't answer as he pulled away from Kouga's dick, but his blushing face gave Sesshomaru all the answer he needed.

"Excellent. Now move downward and give his sacs a thorough cleaning."

Placing his face back in Kouga's crotch, the dog-eared hanyou took the first round ball between his teeth. Lifting his head slightly, he sucked it into his mouth. It was hot and it filled his mouth; the Inu swore that it swelled as he ran his tongue over it.

Releasing the drool covered sac, the hanyou tried to quickly give the same treatment to its twin but he was forced to take it slow having fangs made such acts dangerous.

Eventually, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha move on. Letting him lick Kouga's muscular thighs, caves, and feet, until the Inu-demon said three little words to him.

"Turn him over," said Sesshomaru, idly rubbing his own hard member.

With care, Inuyasha lifted and placed the wolf on his stomach, the chains twisting and tightening as he did.

"Continue," the hanyou's brother commanded.

And Inuyasha once more started at the top and worked his way down, lapping at the ookami's neck, then shoulders and back. Coming to the shapely buttocks, the Inu ran trails of saliva over the left cheek, then the right, and tried to go for the upper thighs, but his brother stopped him.

"Inuyasha, do not try to pass over anything. Finish what you started."

Inuyasha turned to look directly at the demon-lord, testing to see if Sesshomaru would actually force him to do THAT.

His brother didn't speak, but he lifted his hand menacingly. The hanyou turned back to his wolf and slowly parted the two mounds in front of him. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips against the puckered entrance.

The bound wolf's body involuntarily jerked at the unexpected contact. His arms and legs trembled in the twisted manacles as the mutt's wet appendage slipped inside of him. Nothing had ever felt like this. To think that another male could bring such pleasure that he'd willingly lift his own tail out of the way to give his companion better access.

"Deeper, Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru. "Go as deep as you can. Your lover's moans are like music to me." The full-youkai watch with great satisfaction as his half-sibling pressed even further into the upturned ass, scrapping his fangs on the sensitive skin as his wiggling tongue pushed inward.

The pair were loving this now, despite being forced into it. Sesshomaru could have them stay this way for hours and they would do it. But the lord had other plans.

Sesshomaru ordered a rather reluctant Inuyasha to continue licking his lover's body before allowing the ookami to be turned onto his back again.

The hanyou took his place between Kouga's legs and carefully moved his worn out tongue around in his mouth.

"Brother, have you forgotten that there is still one area left untouched?" Asked the daiyoukai.

Inuyasha looked back at his brother with a baffled expression. What part of the wolf's body could he possibly have missed?

"His lips." Sesshomaru answered the unasked question. "You may remove the ookami's gag and place your scent on his lips.

For the first time since this whole ordeal started, Inuyasha and Kouga made eye-contact. Leaning forward, the Inu-hanyou pulled the headband from the wolf's mouth and threw it away.

The alpha-wolf licked his own parched lips but he didn't speak. For long moments they just stared at each other; noses almost touching. And then Inuyasha slowly ran his tongue over his companion's mouth.

Once…then twice…and a third time.

Then it happened; the half-human slipped past the ookami's teeth and their tongues and lips met, and what had started out as a simple lick turned into a long, heated kiss.

Inuyasha was past caring. Wrapping his arms around Kouga's back, he pulled the bound body to his until they were sandwiched together, and Kouga used what little slack the chains had to secure his legs around the mutt.

Sesshomaru smiled, he had won. Whether the two lovers knew it or not, they belonged to him until he chose to let them go. They would follow his every command out of fear that if they didn't, he would toy with them and never allow them their physical release.

That thought alone was enough to make him inhale sharply as a small surge of pleasure echoed through his chest and stomach.

Taking several overly-elaborate sniffs of the air, Sesshomaru addressed his brother. "Good boy, not a hint of wolf in the air. I suppose your lover must be grateful to be so clean. Let's give him the opportunity to thank you properly. Straddle his chest."

Breaking their lust filled kiss, Inuyasha moved forward and sat directly in front of Kouga's face.

"Slide closer to him, Inuyasha," came an order

Kouga no longer stared into the hanyou's eye. Rather, his whole attention was focused on the hard, dripping member approaching his mouth. Any other day and the alpha would be growling and biting, but today he willingly opened his mouth and let the cock slide along his tongue toward the back of his throat.

"That's it, ookami, take it all. Every last inch. Inuyasha, not so fast, your lover must enjoy this too."

Eventually, Kouga's nose bumped against Inuyasha's abdomen and the hanyou attempted to pull back but his brother stopped him.

"Remain as you are, dear brother. Ookami, suck on my brother's length, yes that's it….Just like a newborn. Inuyasha, now reach back and pleasure him with your hands. Rub your thumb over the tip and squeeze his sacs. Very good, remain just like that…but do not release. If either of you do, the other shall die."

The Western Lord sat back and took in the entire scene. The wolf made several loud slurping sounds as he struggled to breathe around the cock in his throat. Inuyasha's head was thrown back and his body was beginning to sweat, his face clenched as he tried to stave off the tense feelings beginning to form in his stomach.

Sesshomaru's hands danced over his erection. He was now leaking streams of precum, and using his finger tips, he spread the clear liquid down his length and over his balls and stomach. The daiyoukai fantasized about forcing his little "slaves" to remain as they were for hours. Making them beg for permission to cum and having his brother swear eternal obedience to him. Impossible, yes, but no less erotic.

The daiyoukai continued to watch them; hearing their moans, seeing their muscles flex and smelling their lust. Finally Sesshomaru could take no more.

"Remove yourself from the ookami and turn him onto his knees," he said in an uncharacteristically emotional voice.

Inuyasha was on automatic now. He wanted to cum, he didn't care how or in front of who, he just wanted to come. Standing up, he grabbed a hold of Kouga and flipped him over. The manacles seemed to lengthen just enough to allow the wolf to rise on his hands and knees.

"Spread his ass, brother…is he still wet back there? Is he ready for you?" The demon-lord said with a husky voice.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered looking at the hole had given so much attention to.

"Press the head of your member against it, but do not thrust."

The hanyou complied. Placing the cock at the opening; he could feel the warmth that lay just beyond, and he longed to sheathe himself inside.

"Do you wish to take him, brother?" Asked the demon-lord.

Inuyasha nodded his head and panted.

"Then tell me who he is."

Looking at his aroused elder bother, Inuyasha barked out, "What?"

"Who is he, dear brother? What is he to you?" Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha understood perfectly well what he was asking, and that the daiyoukai wouldn't allow him to continue until he answered.

"Lover…" he said quietly.

"Did you say something, brother? I didn't hear you."

"He's my LOVER!" The Inu voice echoed off the caves walls.

"Then treat him as such. Enter him."

Inuyasha cried out in relief as he pushed past the tight muscles into the hot, tight passage of Kouga's ass. His swollen head popped in first, followed by his entire length.

The wolf, no longer gagged, screamed as he was filled. He was an alpha male, not a bitch, but he eagerly pushed back against Inuyasha as the hanyou's hips met his ass.

The mutt pulled out of him quickly and slammed back in even harder. It felt sooooo good, despite the pain, and the ookami found himself spreading his legs a little more to encourage his lover to go deeper.

"Slowly, brother. I have not given you permission to release. Slow and long thrusts. Enjoy your wolf's hole, it's yours now." Sesshomaru was now running his precum covered hands over his naked body. His erect cock now stood proudly in the air, and dripped like a fountain. He pinched his own nipples and squeezed his balls; the darker and more primitive part of his mind pretending that they were his performers' hands.

Inuyasha had his face buried in Kouga's back. He wanted so much to take the wolf hard. These long, steady strokes kept him just on the edge. The hole fit him like a glove and he so wanted to fill it with his cum.

Kouga's arms and knees were trembling again. With every thrust, his cock twitched and slapped against his stomach; jettisoning more and more clear, slimy fluid onto the furred mat below him. If Sesshomaru didn't speak soon, the ookami was going to start begging.

"Do you wish a release, Inuyasha?" Asked Sesshomaru, barely able to keep his voice steady. "Are you close?"

"YES!" His brother pleaded. "Oh hellsssss, he's my lover. I need it!"

"Then…" The daiyoukai rose to his knees. "Take him hard. DO IT!"

The words had barely left Sesshomaru's mouth when Inuyasha started pumping faster. He held Kouga to him, listening to the whimpers the wolf made as he slammed against his ass. His brother had said to take him hard and that's just what he did. His thrusts were so forceful that his swollen balls literally collided with those of his partners.

The wolf groaned with each thrust, his heart pounding in his chest, as Inuyasha hit a bundle of nerves over and over again. Beads of sweat began to form on his back and the mutt began to lap them up. He was almost there. Just a bit more.

Then suddenly, Inuyasha gave one final thrust and roared into the air. He came, flooding his wolf with his seed.

The sight sent a panting Sesshomaru over the edge. His body seized up and a red glow of demonic energy surrounded him. He grabbed his engorged cock and humped the air. His aim was perfect. His essence showered the two lovers. He sprayed them down, losing himself in wave after wave of pent up sexual energy.

As his heat reached its pinnacle, every fantasy of his dark mind appeared. Sesshomaru would take these two with him and force them into complete and utter subservience. The wolf and his brother would learn to pleasure themselves for his sake. Their days and nights would be spent in his bed chambers, performing any act he so desired. Perhaps even one day he would even grace them with his touch…and they would love him for it.

Fortunately for the two, as Sesshomaru returned to his senses, that darker, perverted part of his psyche quieted and went dormant. The true demon-lord; the cold, calculating Sesshomaru had returned.

As he stood and dressed, he listened to his brother's labored breathing and the wolf's moaning.

Walking over to them, he placed two fingers underneath his half-brother's chin and lifted his head to look into his eyes. Inuyasha didn't speak, he was still trying to recover. He probably hadn't even realized that several ropes of the daiyoukai's cum were currently traveling down his rosy cheeks.

"You performed well, dear Inuyasha. Perhaps I shall employ your services in another hundred years."

Leaning forward he unexpectedly placed a small, semi-affectionate kiss on Inuyasha's forehead. "The collar and chains will lose their power at sunrise. Perhaps you will use that time to tend to your lover. I believe he is in need of your assistance."

With that, the Western Lord turned and left the cave.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga pleaded finally finding his voice. The poor wolf still had not come and he felt as if he were about to literally explode. He bucked against the cock buried in his rear; trying to reawaken his mutt.

"Please Inuyasha, I need you to…to...take me again," He silently finished.

He continued to hump on the hard dick inside of him, trying to get some friction going when the arm across his chest suddenly tightened. Inuyasha grabbed the frustrated wolf's drooling cock and began to pump it as he once more fucked his lover.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sesshomaru walked out into the waning sunlight, just now realizing that he had been in that cave for almost half a day. He barely took more than three steps when a lust-filled howl came from inside the cave.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile. Today had been a good day. Not only had he dealt with his heat in a manner reflecting his station, but he was now quite sure that neither his brother nor the ookami prince would be chasing after any ningen females…at least for awhile.

As he moved away from the cave and his two little entertainers, the daiyoukai noticed the wolf's clothing sitting in a heap where Inuyasha had thrown them. And with a flick of his wrist, his poison claws reduced the fur and armor to a pile of useless goop.

It couldn't hurt to give those lovers one more reason to stay together a little while longer.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Arg! How do you people do it? This was supposed to be a one-shot and it's like twenty pages. I guess I just can't do small. Well what do you think? Everyone was asking for Sesshomaru so I decided to try and use him in more realistic way…you know given his attitude.

Ok here are just a few reviews from my other story "The Choices We Make" If you haven't read it,

what the hell is the matter with you?

Ok, I'll have to add the reviews later. Most of them are from AFF and for some reason I can't access

them right now. Hopefully later when the people in charge can tell exactly why.

Take care!


End file.
